


Может вы хотите что-нибудь доснять?

by alice_and_rabbit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_and_rabbit/pseuds/alice_and_rabbit
Summary: У команды осталось немного пленки, и как-то, во время будничной беседы с Уильямом и Леонардом, Джин обмолвился об этом и предложил им переснять какую-нибудь из сцен или снять свою, если будет время. Они сразу ухватились за эту идею.





	Может вы хотите что-нибудь доснять?

Съемки подходили к концу. Не то, чтобы они совсем заканчивались, но все уже знали, что на следующий сезон сериал не продлен и, следовательно, скоро всем придется прощаться со «Стар Треком».  
Джин Роденберри отметил, что в его разговорах с кастом он часто как бы подводил итоги всему: обсуждали как Стар Трек поменял их жизни, какие у него перспективы в будущем, какие сцены и серии вызывают гордость, а какие порой хотелось бы изменить до неузнаваемости.  
Как-то раз они долго разговаривали с Леонардом и Биллом. Леонард был недоволен тем, что в этом сезоне сценаристы пишут его персонажа очень непоследовательно, Билла, по-видимому, эта проблема не волновала. Леонард стал говорить о сценах, которые, на его взгляд, совсем неудачны и не вписываются в его собственное понимание Спока. Так разговор переключился на те сцены, которые в принципе все считают неудачными.  
\- В некоторых моментах ситуация недостаточно раскрыта. Например, идет одна сцена, потом сразу другая и между ними никакой связки, просто…хотя, семь дней в неделю в авральном режиме - Леонарду стало очевидно, что он просто слишком много требует (и всегда требовал) от низкобюджетного научно-фантастического шоу, которое должно выпускать по серии каждую неделю.  
\- А есть какие-нибудь сцены, которые вы хотели бы переснять или которых по вашему в сериале не хватает? – глаза у Джина загорелись, все знали этот взгляд, видимо, он спрашивал не просто так. – Просто с «Огней Зетара» осталась пленка, а на новые шесть эпизодов её уже прислали, так что можно было бы снять что-нибудь забавное или, наоборот, серьезную какую-нибудь сцену забабахать. Что думаете?  
По какой-то странной причине они оба отнеслись к этому вполне серьезно. Обсуждение фейлов решили отложить - да, были какие-то косяки, но все-таки снять хотелось что-то свое, а не исправлять уже сделанное. Не хотелось тратить пленку зря, сначала они перебрали в памяти те эпизоды, которые нравились им обоим в надежде подчерпнуть какую-нибудь идею. Размышляя над этими эпизодами, они оба отметили как много команде Энтерпрайза пришлось пережить вместе, сколько Кирк и Спок…Идея нашлась практически сразу, сразу стало очевидно, что нужно снять что-то о них, об этих двоих.  
Все трое согласились с тем, что взаимоотношения Кирка и Спока составляют основу сериала. Шатнер осторожно обратил внимание на то, что некоторые сцены неоднозначны и могут трактоваться по-разному…Слово за слово, выяснилось, что все трое считают, что по сути героев связывают любовные отношения и было бы интересно снять сцену, в которой этот подтекст стал бы более видимым. Такое, конечно, никогда не пропустят в эфир, но тем интереснее.  
Размышляя над тем, как можно было бы это снять, они решили, что эта сцена могла бы быть продолжением той, в которой Спок рассказывает Кирку о пон-фарре. Леонард подумал, что в этот момент Спок особенно уязвим, и если в остальное время логика сдерживает его чувства, то в этот сложный период, когда он сильнее уязвим и меньше контролирует себя, Спок мог бы открыться капитану. На том и порешили. Когда-нибудь, если будет время (а его скорее всего не будет, но зато пленка уже есть), они могут снять это.

На какое-то время все забыли об этой идее (или просто восприняли это как хорошую шутку), к тому же работа подходила к концу и все были на нервах, пытаясь хоть что-то успеть в этой суете.  
Но как-то, из-за погодных условий, съемку пришлось отменить. И когда актеры уже собирались расходится, радостно предвкушая выходной, Джин напомнил им об этой сцене. Леонард сначала был не в восторге, потому что кому захочется терять свой выходной, но Билл сразу же загорелся идеей – снова. Джин прихватил с собой оператора и…выходной был отменен. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы это была работа – ты не будешь валяться на земле, изображая драку, и тебе не придется изображать вселенскую боль, вызванную воздействием инопланетного ковра.  
Им пришлось немало походить по павильонам для того, чтобы найти «каюту Спока».  
Уже на ходу они вовсю обсуждали сцену, но путнего у них ничего не вышло, потому что они просто всю дорогу смеялись, генерируя какие-то абсурдные идеи. В итоге, наспех вспомнив подробности предыдущей сцены – Джин принес сценарий – вкратце обсудив идею и попытавшись ее немного порепетировать (но эту затею актеры быстро бросили) – они решились положиться на импровизацию.

Сначала Леонард сел в кресло, а Билл встал напротив - как в оригинальной сцене. Но потом решили, что стол мешал бы взаимодействию, поэтому сцену перенесли в ту часть каюты Спока, которая находилась за условной стенкой.  
\- Action!  
\- Можно?  
\- Входите, капитан.  
Спок сидел на кровати и делал какие-то расчеты. В руке у него был паад.  
\- Мистер Спок, что с вами?  
Спок не отрывался от расчетов.  
Шатнер очень мягко обошел Леонарда и сел рядом. Все это время не отрывая глаз.  
\- Спок…- сказал он с обычным своим предыханием и тревогой в голосе. Эта интонация стала уже настолько фирменной, что каст иногда любил пародировать её. Впрочем, Билл относился к этому спокойно.  
Капитан взял Спока за запястье и увидел, что рука у него трясется, хотя внешне старпом казался вполне спокойным.  
\- Спок, здесь нет ничего постыдного… - Билл все так же смотрел в лицо Леонарда, не отрываясь, его глаза были полны сочувствия и понимания. Кажется, примерно то же выражение лица у него было, когда они снимали эту сцену в первый раз. Разве что чуть больше…нежности во взгляде? Несомненно, за прошедшие два сезона, герои прошли еще больше испытаний вместе и стали еще ближе. Кирк очень осторожно дотронулся до руки Спока, и очень медленно заключил его ладонь в свою, то же самое он проделал со второй ладонью.  
– Это биологические процессы, они есть у всех живых существ на планете. – Не выпуская рук, он несколько раз провел большим пальцем по ладони, что воспринималось Шатнером как аналог похлопывания по плечу, что-то вроде «ну-ну, всё будет хорошо».  
Казалось, Споку стало труднее сдерживать себя. Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел прямо на Кирка. Взгляд этот как будто просил или даже умолял, он явно был тяжелым и мутным. Разговор все продолжался. Кирк что-то говорил о совокуплении у разных видов животных (да, Билла точно занесло куда-то не туда), а Спок всё смотрел.  
У вулканцев очень чувствительные руки, совершать такие движения, особенно в период пон-фарра, когда им очень трудно сдерживать себя, как минимум, опрометчиво. Кажется, Билл забыл об этом. Или это было сделано специально…в любом случае, пока не спросишь – не поймешь.  
Спок перебил Джима.  
\- Капитан… - Споку было непросто, он медленно вздохнул, как бы успокаиваясь, а потом перевел взгляд на руки. – Насколько вам известно, руки у вулканцев – он сделал паузу. Говорить чужаку о стольких интимных подробностях жизни вулканцев, как и говорить так много о своих ощущениях, ему еще не приходилось – особенно чувствительны. В сложившейся ситуации я бы хотел попросить…  
До Билла дошло. Нимой - зануда. Это получается, что они уже сняли сцену - всё, можно расходиться по домам? Интересно, насколько горячо это было по вулканским меркам?  
Кирк всё понял. Очень быстро. Он отвел руки и даже спрятал их за спину. Разговор становился всё более неловким.  
Кирк придвинулся немного ближе к Споку (он снова начал нести какую-то чушь про репродуктивную функцию, про то, какой Спок хороший офицер и как ему бы не хотелось его потерять - разумеется, по чисто профессиональным причинам).  
\- Благодарю вас, капитан - Споку было непросто, воздуха не хватало, казалось, что еще немного, и он начнёт задыхаться. Странные чувства. Было ли это влияние пон-фарра или результат неоправданной близости Джима (человек в пространстве настолько личном) и его эмоциональной вовлеченности? Спок не знал, но почувствовал, что у него начинает немного кружиться голова. Именно так представлял себе подобное состояние Леонард. Он слегка подался вперёд и я тяжестью опустил голову.  
Спок очень устал, он устал бороться с симптомами пон-фарра, устал объяснять - все это требовало слишком много сил, большинство из которых каждую секунду уходило у него на то, чтобы не сорваться, не разрушить все вокруг, не позволить лихорадке крови завладеть им на физиологическом уровне.  
Сейчас Шатнер будет утешать Спока, он делал это тысячу раз до этого. Но тут, кажется, можно позволить себе чуть больше, раскрывая реальное положение вещей.  
Очень нежно, как бы едва ощутимо, он провёл по лицу Спока - от висков к подбородку и заставил его поднять голову. Глаза их встретились. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза долго - секунд тридцать.  
Шатнер всегда знал (и он знал, что Леонард – тоже), что они играют персонажей, влюблённых друг в друга. Как-то он даже, сымпровизировав, включил в свою реплику слова "Спок, скажи, что ты меня тоже любишь". Это, разумеется, вырезали.  
Но эту сцену никто не будет выпускать в эфир. Кирк приблизился к Споку, не отрывая глаз. Они оказались всем близко. Кирк очень осторожно, как бы пугаясь и не веря (да, он посмел) поцеловал Спока в острую выступающую скулу.  
\- Джим, пожалуйста...  
Спок будто застыл на месте. Он закрыл глаза и пытался сосредоточиться на логике, на своих ментальных защитах, на том, что ему нужно было контролировать свои эмоции. Тело не слушалось. И разум уже не слушался его как прежде.  
Кирк осторожно, бесшумно целовал его, двигаясь ниже, к губам. Джим почти дошёл до цели, до губ Спока, таких желанных, так долго...оставался один поцелуй.  
\- Джим...пожалуйста... - Споку непросто давались слова: казалось, из огня в холодный озноб - Я не смогу себя сдерживать.  
Джим подвинулся ближе к Споку и цепко обхватил о правой рукой, а левую запустил в волосы, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не схватить его за случайную прядь и не притянуть ещё ближе к себе. Он зарылся в волосы Спока и властно прошептал ему на ухо "Не сдерживайся", выделяя каждое слово – это и правда было похоже скорее на приказ.  
Шатнеру казалось, что это именно то, что сделал бы капитан в данном случае, он вспомнил все эти многочисленные сцены с поцелуями Кирка, которые, чего скрывать, доставляли ему удовольствие. Он действительно видел Кирка так - как космического мачо, который, безусловно, будет проявлять инициативу первым, порой настойчиво, особенно если этого сильно хотелось ему самому.  
Но Билл не учёл того, что Спок находился сейчас в особенном состоянии. В обычное время он бы с лёгкостью мог проигнорировать желание капитана, но сейчас это было для него просто физически невозможно. Стоило также учесть то, что в целом вулканцы сильнее людей, к тому же Спок долго сдерживал свою страсть, а страсть его в данный момент была несравнимо сильнее.  
Исходя из всего этого, Леонард решил, что Спок должен сделать первый шаг.  
Кажется, это было бы оригинально и разрушило бы устоявшийся шаблон о Споке (жаль только, что по телевизору этого не покажут).  
Спок резко подался вперёд и с силой заломил Джиму руки за спину. Леонард подумал о том, что эффектнее было бы, например, разорвать на Кирке форму или сделать какой-нибудь другой подобный жест, но, помимо всего прочего, ещё оставалось полторы недели съёмочного процесса, и форма Кирку наверняка бы понадобилась.  
Ого - такого Шатнер не ожидал. Но слишком резко, даже немного больно, можно было бы и помягче.  
Кирк одобрительно улыбнулся. Кажется, он тоже был удивлён. С секунду они смотрели друг на друга, ожидая того, что же произойдёт дальше.  
В театральных школах есть много заданий на партнёрство. И действия партнёра никогда нельзя блокировать. Есть такие задания, когда ты просто сидишь и смотришь на партнёра, зеркально отражаешь его действия или просто ждешь, что он сделает, для того, чтобы потом отреагировать. Кто же первым перейдёт к активным действиям, начнёт то, что уже давно витает в воздухе?  
Спок резко и быстро - избавившись от оков пон-фарра, движимый чистой страстью - начал поцелуй. Джим ответил мгновенно и так же страстно, буквально впиваясь в губы Спока. Шатнеру не впервой было создавать такой эффект, но обычно он достигался чисто театральными приемами (специально отвести голову назад, а потом резко приблизиться) и служил той же - театральной - цели. В то же время партнерши Леонарда по сериалу считали, что целуется он плоховато. Если бы он узнал об этом, то наверняка бы слегка расстроился, ведь для него "плоховатость" поцелуя всегда была синонимом уважения к партнерше, он не хотел быть причиной дискомфорта или быть слишком настойчивым в подобных сценах. Для него всегда было важнее создать видимость.  
Но этот поцелуй с самого начала был далек от театрального. И так и должно было быть, это было правильно.  
Большую часть времени - кто бы что ни говорил - актёр осознает, что он актёр, что он играет (тем более играя в тех бытовых сценах, которых в «Стар Треке» хватало с избытком).  
Но есть такие моменты…И они самые ценные в этой профессии, и, если по-честному, порой только ради них ты выходишь на сцену, заходишь в кадр и вообще занимаешься актёрством. Это те моменты, когда ты забываешь, что ты это ты и живёшь чувством и личностью своего героя. После их окончания тебя обычно резко "выбрасывает" из роли и ты удивляешься, что ты это, оказывается, ты.  
Поцелуй был продуктом страсти и любви, чужой, но три года жизни... Они растворились в чужой страсти и сразу появились их-свои чувства: радость, нежность, любовь друг к другу, удовлетворение - так долго и - наконец.  
Хватка Спока ослабевала и, в конце концов, руки Джима оказались совсем свободны. Спок провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу Джима и погрузил её в волосы капитана.  
Джиму так сильно хотелось целовать...больше... Он почти задыхался от этого непрерывного глотка страсти - ни вздохнуть, ни перевести дыхание. Он быстро расстегнул ворот формы Спока, но это особо не помогло - чертова форма! - он потянул ворот вниз и стал жадно целовать его шею.  
Спок был ошеломлен чувством и сидел в оцепенении, закрыв глаза. Но Джиму было мало. Кирк запустил свою руку в волосы Спока, взял одну прядь и потянул вниз - то, что он всегда хотел сделать - шея вулканца открылась для поцелуев, Джим стал целовать шею, лицо и потом снова погрузился в полуоткрытые его губы. Пара отрывистых поцелуев - и страсть переросла в нежность, Кирк бережно провел рукой по спине Спока. Не открывая глаз и все ещё чувствуя то, что сейчас произошло между ними, чувствуя это своё единение, они утонули в нежных и долгих объятиях друг друга.  
И вдруг их "выбросило" и оба начали громко смеяться. Это было так странно, такое непонятное чувство: было легко, было забавно, было неловко, но к неловкости не примешивалась та тяжесть стыда, которая обычно примешивается к ней.  
Было хорошее чувство удовлетворения: все-таки как правильно было это сделать, накануне окончания съёмок - завершить эту историю, сделать её цельной, пусть не для зрителей, но хотя бы для самих себя.  
В комнате раздался ответный смех. Они вдруг заметили, что здесь же были оператор и Джин, которые, конечно, были здесь все это время.  
Кажется, сцена получилась.


End file.
